Vjena Kovač
Vjena Kovač is a female challenger that competed in the Black Games. She hailed from Croatia. Overall, she placed TBD out of 30. 'Early Life' TBA 'Personality ' A perfectionist at heart, Vjena is an outstanding individual. Undefiably driven by her corrupted ideals of ‘perfection’, Vjena is one to never give up, underperform, or disappoint, and particularly in that order. It’s not that she cares about what others think of her, because –while she does care, and it matters greatly to her– she perseveres and excels solely out of self-motivation and an unexplainable desire to out-best others and herself. This mere motivation encourages her brain to organise, plan, engage, fore-think, and execute with precision, concentration, and awareness. Her discipline is commendable, and if there’s something that she’s not able to do, then she will continue repeating and practising for hours, days, and even weeks until she achieves doing said thing at a level in which she feels satisfied with. Her brain is a work of wonder in that aspect for its high stamina and performance, giving her the ability to swiftly strategise several courses of action and a high critical judgement that aids her in quick decision-making. To Vjena, things are practical and logical, and when in difficult situations, she doesn’t take morals or human emotions in mind, whether hers or from others. Throughout her life, this has lead to her damaging several relationships. This doesn’t mean that she doesn’t care about said emotions and morals, however, it does mean that she has her ambitions in mind, and if any of these cross her way, she’ll take the most logical course of action to achieve her goals, regardless of how much it may hurt her or those who she loves. It should come as no surprise that one of her biggest traits is competitiveness, and Vjena has never conformed for 2nd place, whether it may be in an academical, physical, or performance aspect. To Vjena, the word ‘record’ is a synonym to ‘goal’, and ‘impossible’ to ‘challenge’. Again, morals don’t keep her up at night, so she’ll do anything in her power to win her ‘rightful’ place. All these positive characteristics come at a great cost, however. Her obsession with her ideal of perfection more often than not leads to overexertion from her part, both physically, and mentally. She also lives under a constant state of stress and anxiety, due to all the things that go on her mind simultaneously. To vent this anxious energy, she usually resorts to either chewing on her lip, biting her tongue, or, more commonly, scratching her back until rawness. Besides that, as expected from her very high intelligence quotient, Vjena has a low emotional quotient, so she’s never been good at interpersonal relationships. This does not mean she’s shy, or an outcast, or socially awkward —because she’s not, and in reality, she can be quite outgoing and witty— however, she has a hard time experiencing and displaying common human virtues, such as empathy, sympathy, mercy, pity and forgiveness, but most importantly, it’s almost impossible for her to feel sorry for her actions, given how much thought she puts into her decisions beforehand. Due to this, she constantly tries to make new friends, but usually fails due to her bluntness and seemingly lack of humanity. This low emotional intelligence also makes her susceptible to sensitivity to other emotions, and might end more hurt than others by harsh words, a heartbreak, or disappointing herself. While she has a large database of knowledge, due to her privileged upbringing, she is not a show-off, and rather just keeps it to herself, using it when necessary, and aiding her in her calculative and ambition-driven personality. 'Appearance ' Vjena has a fair, Ivory complexion and a slim, athletic build from dancing Flamenco and being an artistic gymnast ever since she was an infant. Her hair is long, straight, and dark as ebony. Vjena’s eyes are a dazzling blue that look green every now and then, a heart-shaped face, and a small mouth, albeit with pink, plump lips. Her facial features are angular and severe, but she is still pretty. She has a one-inch scar behind her left ear and some tender red skin on her left shoulder. 'Games' Vjena was among the thirty people chosen for The Black Games. At the start of the Games, she was sorted into Delta Team, making her teammates with Ryder Locklear and Shinji Nakazawa Kills Sofia Cortés Allies Ryder Locklear & Shinji Nakazawa Other Killed by: N/A Aftermath TBD Trivia TBD Category:Females Category:19 year olds Category:Knife Users